Choices Made, Mask Broken
by Umashido
Summary: We all make choices. Now find out what happens when Naruto Uzumaki makes a choice that changes the way people look at him. sorry, summery sucks. Promise the stories better. Naruto/HUGE harem. plz read and enjoy. Warning: Future Lemons. CH 3. updated.
1. The fight and Kyuubi

**Choices Made, Mask Broken**

**Part:1**

**By: Akkido Umashido**

"Human talking"

_"Human thinking"_

**"Demon talking / jutsu"**

_**"Demon thinking"**_

* * *

Before we begin...Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto and it's characters are owned by, bla bla bleh. I've seen this too many times to care. Lets just get on with the story.

* * *

Choices...every day someone makes too many choices to count, but each choice can and will inadvertently affect that person and possibly others in one way or another. Some choices are small and insignificant like, what shirt will I wear today, or what should I eat for breakfast. Of coarse their are also choices that make a huge difference. Choices that will change the face of the world for all to see. And how many choices does it take to make that kind of impact on the world...one, just one choice, from one person. Of coarse you may be thinking, "But, it has to take more than that to make such a difference." To that I say, wrong. Take the show Naruto for example, It's main character, Naruto Uzumaki, is hated and belittled for his entire life, trying to become a ninja. During his life, Naruto remains a happy and care free spirit that helps the world...mostly. But what if his happy smile was just a mask to hide his true pain and sorrow from the world? And what if after a certain incident, he decided to take off that mask permanently, shattering the image of Naruto that the village of Konohagakure has grown to know? still don't believe me do you?

Well in my short life on this Earth I have grown rather intrigued with the notion of parallel world dynamics. Before I start rambling again I'll try and simplify everything. As we all know, with the choices we make every day affect the wold around us. Now, isn't it probable that for every choice we make, their is another world that has a different outcome than the one in our world? That being said, how many different possible world's do you think might exist if this whole parallel world theory of mine is true? Too many to count. That's why I say that every choice has an effect. However, the severity of the choice made can also have severe ramifications for the one that made the choice and others around them. But again I'm starting to blather like an incoherent idiot. It would probably be best if you were to see the differences I am talking about myself. Let us stick with the theme of Naruto like earlier, and let us also stick with the Idea of Naruto's niceties as being a farce. Now which world do you think we should visit in which Naruto's mask if finally dropped? How about the one where it all starts with Mizuki.

If I remember correctly, Naruto had failed the genin exams for the third time and was told by Mizuki that if he were to steal the forbidden scroll from the third Hokage, and learn one jutsu, that Naruto would be allowed to pass. This is were the story gets a little different. Naruto wasn't in idiot, and he knew something was up with Mizuki, so he went ahead and stole the scroll anyway, just to see what Mizuki was up to, and while he was waiting he figured that he'd learn a jutsu or two, boy did he learn more than he bargained. He learned **Kagebunshin no jutsu**, **Bunshin Bakuha no jutsu**,** Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu**, the **Rasengan**, and he also learned the basics of the **Hiraishin**. Of coarse, once he felt the presence of Iruka and Mizuki not far behind, he knew that playtime was over, so he quickly rolled-up the scroll, and waited for both to arrive. The first to make his entrance was an irate Iruka.

"Naruto! Just what do you think you're doing? Why did you steal the forbidden scroll?"

Naruto, without missing a beat calmly answered. "Hey don't look at me, Mizuki-_sensei_ told me that if I stole the forbidden scroll that I would get to pass the exam. Personally I think that's a load of bullshit.What do you think Mizuki?"

Naruto turned to his left and up towards the branches of the trees to see a smug looking Mizuki holding two fuuma shurikens. Iruka followed Naruto's gaze and was too shocked to believe what he was seeing.

"heh. So you figured it out demon brat? Well I'll give you some credit for that, but it doesn't mean anything I'm still gonna kill you."

Naruto just stood there quietly with a glazed look in his eyes while Mizuki unstrapped one of his two shuriken and began to twirl it in one hand. Iruka knew what Mizuki was going to do and he knew he could stop him, but the urge protect Naruto over-rid his common sense of attacking Mizuki. And as Iruka arrived in front of Naruto, he waited for the pain of a shuriken impaling him, strangely enough, it didn't come. When he looked behind him, Iruka was in shock for there behind him, was Naruto, holding the fuuma shuriken by one of the ends. When Iruka turned to look at the Naruto he was holding, it simply poof-ed out of existence. Iruka, was just about to lose his life defending a shadow clone, but he was surprised that it was a solid clone of Naruto instead of a illusion.

Naruto had an extremely bored expression on his face. "Mizuki-teme, I give you two options...One, you give up quietly and we give you to Ibiki for him to interrogate. Or option two, I personally send you on a one way trip to the most foul depths of hell for the rest of eternity, your choice."

Mizuki let out a small chuckle "You actually think that you can hurt me? Your the academy 'dead-last.' You couldn't hurt a fly kid. Now prepare to die!"

It was at that moment that Mizuki felt a paralyzing wave of killing intent focusing on him. He couldn't move, he could barely breath, that's when he looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes were no longer the deep, caring and warm eyes that they were before. His eyes were cold as glaciers, as piercing as a bullet fired through tissue paper, and filled with so much hatred, oh so much hatred, hatred that promised a sinister and slow death. It was then that Mizuki did the first logical thing that came to his head. He screamed like a little bitch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Relax Mizuki-teme, I haven't even started yet. Now how should I start...hmm...I got it! let me show you how much I've improved in my genjutsu."

Naruto goes through a series of complex seals, stopping on the dragon seal, and yells out "Eternal Dark Hell!" and suddenly the world around Mizuki went completely black, leaving himself floating in a dark void. After a few seconds, Mizuki feels something grab onto his legs and suddenly a burning sensation starts to run through his legs. When he looks down he sees a bloody, slashed, hand holding onto his leg, and to his horror he sees something crawling up his leg, under his skin.

Mizuki immediately grabbed a kunai and started to slash at the thing under his skin until it eventually stopped. He breathed a sigh of relief for a second before he looked around and saw thousands of bloody, grotesque hands about to envelop him.

On the outside of the genjutsu, Naruto was smiling a sinister grin on his face, similar to Gaara's, as he listened to Mizuki's screams on anguish. Iruka, for his part, was extremely calm considering that Naruto was showing signs of borderline psychosis. But of coarse all good things have to come to an end and Naruto just sensed a group of ANBU and one Hokage so Naruto quickly dropped the genjutsu, created about 2000 shadow clones and completely covered Mizuki so that he couldn't move. Just then the ANBU and Hokage appeared in the clearing to a surprising sight.

The look on the Hokage's face, and probably a few ANBU's faces, were priceless. Apparently they weren't expecting the sight of a few thousand Naruto's. (I don't think anybody would be ready for that sight)

It was the Hokage that was the first to recover. "N-Naruto. w-wh-what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? Mizuki tried to trick me into stealing the scroll for him, but I guess he just underestimated me."

Mizuki was able to crawl far enough out of the clone pile to get his head out and start yelling again.

"YOU DEMON BRAT! ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Naruto immediately sent out a wave of killing intent that had some of the ANBU on their knees. The Hokage looked in horror at Naruto as his chakra was rolling off him.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to everyone. I am tired of being the villages punching bag, and I will not tolerate it any longer! From now on, I will not simply roll over and play dead for the villagers, and I will no longer pretend to be a happily little child. From now on I will either be treated as a person or I will take matters into my own hands, with lethal force if necessary! And just so were perfectly clear on that, I'm going to use Mizuki as an example. So if you value your lives I suggest you back up and now!"

"Demon!" called Mizuki "Just what do you think your doing?"

Naruto just turned to Mizuki with the same ice-cold eyes from earlier. "I have two words for you Mizuki-teme"

Mizuki looked at Naruto for one last time with sheer terror on his face.

**"Bunshin Bakuha"**

And with that everyone in the clearing made a break to get as far away as they could until a colossal explosion, that rocked the village, was heard and seen. Everyone that knew it was Naruto's doing just gawked at the sheer magnitude of the explosion. Everyone regrouped at the border of the flames of the blast to see Naruto, calmly walking out of the flames like nothing happened, carrying the forbidden scroll, until he was out of the flames and looking directly at everybody.

"So, have I made myself clear!"

Everyone just gawked and nodded. Naruto, pleased with his work, tossed the scroll back to the Hokage and started to walk off.

"I'm going home, I need to rethink my life for a while so don't bother me unless necessary. Oh and Sarutobi-sama, I think we need to have a talk later about what else I found in that scroll, but that can wait until tomorrow."

"Naruto! hold on for a second." called the ancient Hokage "With what I've seen tonight, I think your going to need this."

And with that Naruto put his hand in the air and caught a hitai-ate. Some surprise showing on his face.

"Are you sure about this Hokage-sama? If the village council finds out that you allowed me to graduate, their gonna blow a casket."

The old Hokage just smiled. "Yes Naruto, I'd be a fool to not give that to you, and let me handle the council. Besides that particular hitai-ate belonged to your father, and I've no doubt that he would have wanted only you to have it."

Naruto just stared at the headband in his hands and with that he showed everyone something that only the Hokage himself had ever had the privilege to see. Naruto's true smile. And with that Naruto gave his thanks and shunshined home.

"Hokage-sama?" Asked one of the ANBU "Do you think it was a good idea to give Naruto that hitai-ate?"

The ancient Hokage just sighed and looked toward the ANBU. "With what we've all seen him do tonight, I can only imagine what he would do if he found out that we denied him something that he more than earned tonight."

With that thought the face behind the ANBU mask paled considerably.

-With Naruto-

Naruto had teleported into his apartment via a shunshin. And the first thing on Naruto's mind was, BED. Naruto was wiped out, more so than he should have been, which he knew was odd. But at this point, he really didn't give a damn. And as soon as Naruto hit his bed, he was out cold.

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto was awakened to the sound of water dripping around him. As he slowly opened his eyes he realized that he was no longer in his home, he was in some sort of strange sewer with entangled pipes covering the ceiling and walls.

"hmmm...I know that Konoha doesn't have sewers this big and this doesn't feel like a genjutsu, so I can only assume that this is my mind, or how I perceive my mind."

**"Right you are kit. Now if you would get off your ass and find me, we can talk face-to-face."**

Naruto calmly stood up and started heading in the direction of the booming voice. As Naruto approached his destination, he couldn't help but feel a sense of both dread and excitement fall upon him. Finally, when he arrived at a large corridor with a cage on the other side, Naruto scoffed.

"So this is where the Kyuubi no kitsune now lives, well I have to say, it's probably an improvement compared to the last place you were held captive."

**"And what would you know about my last prison you pathetic little ape?"**

At this, a pair of crimson eyes with slit pupils appeared with a array of teeth with extended canines under the eyes. The eyes alone were probably larger than Naruto, that combined with the teeth would have most shinobi pissing themselves, however Naruto isn't most shinobi, so you can probably imagine the confused look on Kyuubi's face when he saw that Naruto was completely calm.

"What do I know about your last prison. Well, besides the fact that it was supposedly an inanimate object, and that most objects are smaller than people, I can only guess how cramped it must have been. But back to the matter at hand. Why is it you brought me here anyways?"

**"I'll tell you, but first you must come closer so that you can hear this because I don't want to repeat myself."**

Naruto not being an idiot, knew that it was a trick, but he continued anyways, with his defenses raised of coarse. And as Naruto got near the cage,(Can you guess what happens) A large set of claws shoot out, stopping mere inches from his eyes. Kyuubi had thought that he had just scared the kit shit-less but was gobsmacked when Naruto calmly talked.

"So, are we gonna talk or am I just gonna stare at your poorly manicured claws, because it that's all then I'm just gonna go back to my body and get some sleep."

**"Y-Your not even scared of me are you?"**

"Well, honestly if I said I wasn't then I'd be lieing, but I know that you can't kill me, and that you can't get out of that cage unless I let you go, and even if I did let you go, there's a good chance that we will both die anyways. So I can't say that I fear you so much as I fear what it is you could do."

**"Hmm. Your different than most apes I've come across. You actually think for starters, and that complete lack of fear and cold hearted nature is something to be respected, even by my standards. I think I'm beginning to like you kit. But I can't say that I know too much about you because I was asleep for the last twelve years, so if you don't mind I would like to see into your past to see if you are worthy of the deal I may make with you."**

"Well I don't see what you'll find by looking into my past but fine. So, how do I show you my life?"

**"Just put your hand on the end of my snout and clear your thoughts, I should be able to see everything in a few seconds."**

As Kyuubi finished that sentence, he lowered his massive head down to Naruto's level.

"Fine."

With that Naruto did as he was told and in a few seconds Naruto's life flashed through the eyes of the Kyuubi, and unexpectedly the same happened with Naruto, except he saw a few thousand years of Kyuubi's life. But what the Kyuubi saw made him absolutely blood thirsty.

Suddenly Kyuubi's eyes shot open as he jerked his head back and started to roar.

**"HOW DARE THESE INSOLENT APES TREAT A CHILD LIKE THAT! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THEM ALL WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! IF I COULD GET OUT OF THIS CAGE I'D LEAVE FEW ALIVE!"**

"Calm down Kyuubi. There's nothing that can be done about my past, same for me, as I can do nothing about yours."

**"But even in Makai where I come from, children are not treated in such a manor as you were. Not even enemies would attack an enemy's defenseless child for something as idiotic as un-based hatred."**

"Well the idiotic people of my world can't see past their own hatred and sorrow to see a crying and scared child, they will only ever see me as a demon and a constant reminder of who they lost twelve years ago."

**"Still, that is no excuse to attack a child. Listen to me, Naruto, I was simply going to give you a small fraction of my power for standing in my presence and showing little fear, but from what I have seen, you deserve so much more for being able to continuing to life the life that you do. And, seeing that your treatment is my own fault, I will give you a few more gifts than before. First, I will give you a much larger portion my power than before, as well as the fox summoning scroll and even a kekkei genkai if you wish. It is the least I can do for you."**

Naruto thought about it for a minute before coming to a decision.

"Alright Kyuubi, I'll take you up on your offer, and as a bonus to you, if you tell me exactly why it is you attacked Konoha in the first place, I will tear off enough of the seal to allow you to be able to experience my senses."

**"Well I suppose you do deserve the explanation behind my attack. Very well. It started twelve years ago when I was in Makai with my mate and kit. I had just returned to my den when I felt a strong force pull me into this world. At first, I thought that I would be alone, but somehow my mate and kit were also drawn into this world with me. When the humans that summoned my family saw my mate, they immediately attacked her in an attempt to force me to do as they wished in exchange for her safety. They would have tried to attack my kit, but I was able to send her back to Makai before the humans attacked her. My mate had managed to escape, but was severely injured. I lost control of myself and in a blind fury I attacked the vial humans that summoned my family, however a few managed to escape but not without injury, the first one was an older man that now only has one arm and a X shaped scar on his chin. The other was extremely pale with yellow eyes and he reeked of snakes. All I can tell you about the one that smelled of snakes is that he was far more powerful than any other man I had ever come across, except one in particular. But as I was saying, I gave chase after the two fleeing humans. However I lost their scent and had nothing to go on other than the symbol on their headbands. A leaf. Soon enough I found my way to this village with the identical leaf symbol that I saw on their headbands. However once I reached the village I was attacked by dark hooded figures with animal-like masks and had to defend myself. I soon lost control of myself and started to attack in order to stay alive. However, your Hokage managed to seal me inside of you. And the rest you already know."**

"I see, well I suppose that If I were in your position, I would have done the same thing. And as you can see, while you were talking, I managed to take about one fifth of the seal off. So when should we get started with the kekkei genkai and all that other stuff?"

**"Don't worry about it Naruto, I have already begun working on that, for now I suggest you return to your body and get some sleep, from what I've seen you will need it."**

Naruto let a small smile grace his lips before he continued.

"Sleep sounds like a winner to me."

And as Naruto was walking away Kyuubi he stopped and said.

"Kyuubi, I'm sure your worried about your family, but if your mate is as strong as I think she is then I'm sure she's alive."

**"Thank you Naruto, I haven't seen my mate in twelve years, and I do miss her. I just wish I could see her once again."**

"Perhaps If I can find a way to break the seal without killing us both, then perhaps you will see her again, and soon."

And with that Naruto vanished, returning back to his body

_**"Because of me kit, you never had a life growing up, and yet you still are willing to help even those that don't deserve such kindness. I owe you so much more than just some power and a kekkei genkai. I owe you a life and I will make sure that you get the life that you deserve, I swear it upon my chakra and my tails."**_

The end of chapter 1.

* * *

So what did you think? Good? Bad? or what? all reviews are welcome, except for ones I don't like, then I will delete them from the stories review page. Why? because I can. Anyways I'm still deciding on who will be in this harem. For this I'm thinking HUGE harem. Obviously Hinata will be in the harem. as for Sakura, will I'm still thinking.


	2. Academy and family

**Choices Made, Mask Broken**

**Part: 2**

**By: Akkido Umashido**

"Human talking"

_"Human thinking"_

**"Demon talking/ jutsu"**

_**"Demon thinking"**_

And here for you unenjoyment and to my displeasure we have the disclaimer

disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto, or it characters, the only thing I own is the storyline and my own characters.

(A/N: just so were all aware, their may be some sasuke bashing in this chapter and will most likely have some Sakura bashing along with some Hinata loving so if your a sakura then your gonna want to wait till later chapters. If your a Sasuke fan then don't worry it's only during this chapter that their will be Sasuke bashing...at least I hope, we'll just have to wait and see. Now without further adu, let's get on with the show.)

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had woken up in an extremely grouchy mood. What it is about the mornings that makes him so god awful grouchy is beyond me. Maybe he just wasn't a morning person, or it could be the fact that waking-up meant another day of glares, hateful gossip, and possibly even a beating or two. What ever the case may be, it was definitely not the reason this morning. This morning, Naruto was in a dull pain when he woke-up, which is to be expected when someone goes through extreme physical alterations like he did. However Naruto wasn't aware of that just yet as he climbed out of bed. However he did notice that he seemed to grow somewhat over the night, and that his body seemed more stiff than usual. However that didn't stop him from going into the bathroom for his regular morning routine. What did stop him was his reflection in the mirror.

Naruto was shocked at his own reflection, but then who wouldn't considering what he saw. Instead of his chubby cheaks, Naruto's face was devoid of babyfat, leaving his face more angular and mature looking. His canines had grown in length, leaving him with short fangs that still remained in his mouth and didn't stick out from his lips. His ears were now slightly pointy, not in an elven sort of way, just that the ends of his ears now had a small point at the end. His hair was now pointied down, not that it wasn't spiky but his hair was now laying flat on his head instead of standing up like sun rays. His whisker marks were more defined and darker. His bangs were now longer but still didn't go past his ears, but they were more jagged. Kinda like a younger Yondaime look. But his eyes were probably the biggest shockers on his face. Instead of circles, his pupils were now slitted, completing the feral look. However his eyes were still the same dark-saphire blue that they always were. Realization soon struck Naruto that this person that he was looking at was himself, and he was completely in awe of his new appearance.

_"Aww man, now isn't that face a thing of beauty. Oh I'm gonna be breaking hearts today I can feel it."_

_**"I wouldn't doubt it kit. While I was upgrading your power, I figured I should change your body to better handle the power increase." **_Said Kyuubi with obvious pride in his massive voice.

_"And thank you for that Kyuubi."_

_**"The face isn't all I changed kit. While I was at it, I also took most of your body's excess fat and changed it into solid muscle. As well as changing some of the more 'Important' aspects of your body."**_

Naruto just took off his shirt and admired his new six-pack abs, pecks that looked as strong as steel plates, and biceps that could probably smash diamonds if needed. His overall body was muscular but not overly muscular like a bodybuilders. The only thing he could do was thank Kyuubi even more.

_**"Don't mention it. I was tempted to change your body more, but if I did, you would probably be more of a hanyou instead of a human."**_

After that Naruto took a quick shower and opened his closet to see one of the horrors of konoha...Orange jumpsuits. Naruto quickly gathered the monstrosities together and with a quick fire jutsu, burned them to their well deserved hell. (A/N: If you haven't noticed, I'm not a fan of those jumpsuits.)

"It will be a frozen day in hell before I ever wear those damn things again. Thank Kami that Ojii-san got some real clothes for me not too long ago."

Naruto opened a box he kept hidden under the hard-wood floor boards to reveal a pristine new set of clothes. His new clothes consisted of the usual black short-sleeve shirt, but his shirt clung to his muscles, showing off his newly developed body, leaving nothing to the imagination. His pants were standard dark-blue shinobi pants that were taped up around the ankles to prevent anything from crawling up them. Over his shirt he wore a dark-crimson jacket with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the sholders and the kanji for "nine" on the back in black embroidering. However Naruto left his new jacket open to show off his muscles. He also had black shinobi sandals. And so that no one would notice his eyes, Naruto also put on a pair of regular sunglasses. Now fully dressed, Naruto grabbed his keys, hitai-ate, and his shinobi gear and headed towards the academy.

On his way, Naruto noticed that a LOT of girls were staring at him, but not with hatred, no they were staring at him with lust in their eyes. Naruto, for his part, knew he was gonna turn a few heads, but he never expected anything like what was happening. Practically every girl that looked at him had hearts in her eyes, or that look that said, _must resist urge to rape him._ Kinda like what the Uchiha got daily. which reminded him of something.

"_Hey Kyuubi, what exactly is the kekkei genkai you gave me?"_

_**"What I gave you is something I have been working on for a little while now. Its called the Kisogan, or element eye. And as the name suggests, it allows you to have free control of the elements around you. As long as you have these eyes active you are the master of the elements of wind, water, fire, earth, and lightning, even darkness and light themselves. Another part of it is that you don't need to use jutsu's to manipulate the elements, you just need to focus. But the best part of it is that when you are using the elements, you opponent cannot use the same element as long as you don't let them. So lets say that someone is using a lightning elemental jutsu. You can take control of that jutsu and use it against the very same person that used the jutsu."**_

At this, Naruto's brain could only come up with two words.

_"Holy shit"_

As Naruto arrived at the academy the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't late. So he took his time walking to his old class for the team assignments. The previously noisy classroom grew quiet as Naruto calmly opened the door and walked into the classroom. Everyone was staring at him with quizically, well, the guys were anyways. The girls of the classroom were mostly drooling while looking at Naruto, save a few extreme Sasuke fangirls. Naruto calmly assended the stairs until he was stopped by Kiba.

"Oi I don't know who you think you are buy your in the wrong place buddy."

To which Naruto simply pointed the the hitai-ate wrapped around his left arm.

"Oh I think I'm in the right place...mutt."

"N-Naruto!? Is that really you? What the heck happened to you man?"

Atfter hearing his name, a certain Hyuuga heiress blushed scarlet while looking at the new and improved Naruto. Hell every girl that heard his name, which was every girl in the room, looked shocked to see that this was the same Naruto that they said couldn't compair to Sasuke.

"Trust me Kiba" replied Naruto "you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. All you need to know is that this it the real me and I don't intend to ever play a fool again."

With that Naruto continued up the stairs toward a certain lavender-eyed heiress. The thought that ran through said girl were something like.

_"Oh my Kami he's coming this way, just act calm Hinata and everything will be alright...But just look at that body, what I wouldn't do to just tie him down and make him mine. NO, bad Hinata, I cant see Naruto-kun like that or I'm gonna faint again."_

And as Naruto got to the top of the class he promptly took the seat next to Hinata and started looking around. This got Hinata curious so she asked a simple question.

"A-Ano, N-Naruto-kun, wh-what's wrong?"

"Something seems wrong with this seat."

If anyone could see behind Naruto's glasses, they would have seen the small, mischievous glint in his eyes. Because no one did, they didn't expect Naruto to pick up Hinata and put her on his lap. But he's not known for being the most surprising ninja for nothing. Hinata, for her part, was beyond shocked. Naruto, the person she has had a crush on for so long, had just put her in his lap. Hinata was on the verge of fainting when a small whisper came to her ears.

"Hinata-chan, don't faint or I'm gonna have to put you back in your seat and you wont be able to sit in my lap for a very long time."

Every fiber of her being was telling Hinata to faint and get it over with, but by sheer will alone was she able to stay awake, if nothing else than to just remain in Naruto's grasp. It was during Hinata's effort to remain conscious that both Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka come barging into the room in a desperate attempt to sit next to Sasuke. Luckily for everyone after a few minuets of the arguing fangirl duo, Iruka had quickly walked into the classroom. After a quick glance, the class was forced to suffer from Irukas' patented **"Big Head no Jutsu."**

"QUIET!! Now everyone sit down so I can go through the team assignment."

(A/N: were skipping the whole boring speech of Irukas' because to be honest, he is too boring to listen to.)

After a quick speech by Iruka and and after the first few teams it was announced, he got to Narutos' team.

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," both Naruto and Sakura groaned which surprised Sakura " and Sasuke Uchiha." Now was the time that Sakura squealed in joy, but the loudest sound surprisingly wasn't Sakura it was...

**THUNK**

The sound on Narutos' head hitting the back wall, leaving a hole where his head hit.

"C'mon Iruka-sensei, I saved your life for Kami's sake, can't you at least put me in a different team?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto but that didn't count toward your academic grade since it happened after class. According to your grades your still the last in class. But if it makes you feel any better I would put you in a different team if could." Said Iruka looking truly sorry for the blond

Hinata looked at her blond crush slightly sad that he wasn't gonna be on her team, but she hoped that they could still spend some time together. Naruto reluctantly rose from the hole in the wall to snuggle close to hinata, putting his head on her sholder pouting. Iruka took this time to continue with the team selection, but we all know how that turned out.

* * *

-Two Hours Later-

* * *

Naruto lay on a desk. His teammates and he were the only ones left in the room, and have been for the last hour or so. Naruto was reluctant to let go of Hinata when Kurenai Yuuhi, team eights' Jonin instructor, showed up and had to take Hinata with her. Hinata was also reluctant to leave but followed her sensei out. Kiba and Shino were followed suit until Naruto stopped Shino for a second.

-flashback-

"Hey Shino, can I ask you a quick favor?"

"That depends, what is it that you want?" Asked shino, carefully analyzing the young jinchuriki.

"I want you to keep an eye on Hinata for me, I know she has a lot of potential but right now she's too valnerable and needs a lot of training." Shino stood quiet and stoic for a second before nodding to the blond.

"Also, make sure that Kiba doesn't try anything on Hinata. I'm not an idiot and I know he will try to make a move on Hinata-chan, so I need you to stop him by any means necessary should he try. I don't care how, you can give him the worst case of fleas he's ever had, just make sure you stop him. I know for a fact that Akamaru will not go against you because he's not stupid enough to go against me or my orders. After all, you sow how he was acting, and I'm sure your bugs are nervous being around me as well. The ever-stoic Abarame raised a eyebrow, stoically of coarse.

'How is it that Naruto-san knows my bugs are acting peculiar around him. Perhaps I shall ask him another time, I must hurry to catch-up with my team.'

"I will keep my eyes on them Naruto-san, you have my word."

Naruto smiled and nodded before walking back to his seat while Shino calmly walked out of the room.

-flashback kai-

After Shino left, Naruto took to the task of relaxing and observing the action's of his teammates to get a better understanding of them. Sasuke just seemed to sit and brood about something, Naruto could almost feel the angst radiating off of him. However, the worst was yet to come as he observed Sakura. The girl obviously seemed to care about her appearance if her manicured nails and hair were any indication. And all she seemed to care about was going out with Sasuke, she probably didn't even consider what it meant to be a ninja, just an excuse to be near 'her' Sasuke. The thought alone was enough to make Naruto sneer at her. It was then that Naruto felt the chakra of a Jonin approaching. Naruto simply slipped his hand into his kunai holster and pulled out a kunai. The next thing anybody knew was that Kakashi's head was sticking into the room out of the hall and a kunai was sticking out of the wall next to him with a small scratch on his face. Kakashi gulped and looked at his team and saw that no one looked like they threw a kunai. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"My first impression...I hate you all. Meet me on the roof in five minuets." And with that Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

-5 min. later: Academy roof-

* * *

"Alright, lets get started. How about we introduce ourselves."

"Umm, how about you start Kakasi-sensei?" Asked Sakura

"Ok, My names Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things, I don't dislike much. As for my hobbies...(perverted giggles), and I don't have any dreams for the future." Finished Kakashi giving his patented eye smile.

Everyone on team seven had he same thoughts of 'All we learned was his name.'

"Alright, your up first pinky." Said Kakashi pointing to Sakura.

Sakura, for her part, only stiffened for a second before starting.

"My Name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are (glances at sasuke). My dislikes are Ino-pig and annoying people. My hobbies are (glances at Sasuke, again). Any my dreams for the future are,(glances at Sasuke and squeals)."

_"Crap, fangirl, well hopefully she'll grow out of it."_

_"And to think that I actually pretend to like...that. (shudders) the only way I would like that now is if she actually stopped caring about Sasuke and grew up"_

_**"No kidding kit, even my mate was never like that, sure she liked me and she was kinda like a fangirl around me when we were kits ourselves, but never to that degree."**_

_"Well lets just pray that she can get over the emo bastard, maybe after he rejects her a few times and maybe beats some sense into her while practicing she'll figure it out that he's not interested in her...come to think of it I've never seen him interested in any girl...you dont think he's gay do you?" _Asked Naruto with some concern in his voice.

_**"I don't know kit, I cant think of a streight man that would turn down all that sex. I think it would be a good idea to bring your own tent with a lock on it. But were getting off topic and the introductions are about to start again."**_

Naruto severed the mental link and focused again on the introduction again.

"Alright blondie your up next."

"The names Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Hinata-chan, ramen, Old-man Hokage, training, and studying strategy, oh and I guess pranking. My dislikes are the three minuets it takes ramen to cook, Arrogant pricks, and people that judge others soley on bias and not personal experience. My hobbies are obviously training, finding practical applications for jutsu's, and botany. My dreams for the future...hmmm...I want to be hokage but if that doesn't work out I think I would want to be a strong enough shinobi to protect those precious to me."

Kakashi was pleasantly surprised that Naruto didn't yell out his response like his file said he would, however that didn't mean that Kakashi wasn't uneasy, no far from it. From the file he had on Naruto, the boy was supposed to be loud, energetic, outgoing, and well, down right annoying. This Naruto was calm, collected, quieter, and seemed to have a good grasp on the world around him from what Kakashi saw earlier in the classroom. The others may not of thought he knew, but Kakashi was fully aware that Naruto was the one that threw that kunai. However, the fact that all previous information on Naruto was inaccurate meant that Kakashi was in the dark about his blond student.

_"I wonder what it is that could of caused this sudden attitude change, maybe I'll talk to the Hokage later and find out from him." _Thought Kakashi all the while only a second or two passed while all these thought flooded his mind.

"Well all that's left is you duck ass." Pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared daggers at Kakashi before he started him angst-ridden monolog.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes and many dislikes. I have no hobbies and my dream...no, my ambition is to kill a certain person, and to restore my clan."

Naruto's thought were along the lines of, _"Can he be any more angsty? I mean seriously, who does he think he's trying to kid with the dark and mysterious attitude, he's just a crying child on the inside. I know about the Uchiha massacure and that he's the only survivor but damn. At least he had a damn family, what did I have? absolutely nothing that's what. Damn baka can't even see that even if he does grow stronger that Itachi will grow stronger as well and that he's probably never gonna defeat him."_

Sakura's thoughts were, _"Sasuke-kun's so cool, even if he is a little dark, that just means that he'll love me even more when I finally get through to him." _Surprisingly enough Inner Sakura was having different thoughts, _**"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, It's always about Sasuke. What about others huh?**__**What about other guys that actually like us? Have you noticed that Naruto hasn't called us Sakura-chan or asked us out all day? And what If Sasuke doesn't like us huh? Then what, huh?!" **_Sakura would have usually said something as a rebuttal could only think to herself for a few seconds before she actually started to feel bad.

Kakashi was just thinking about how emo Sasuke just sounded and was silently praying that he wasn't gay like the last emo that tried to make it onto Kakashi's team. (A/N: I don't like gay sasuke even if he really ends up truning gay so Sasuke will not be gay in my story. although I currently have nothing planned for him, I'm more than fairly certain that I can come up with something for Sasuke.)

"Alright,"kakashi began speaking,"Now that the introductions are over with I wasn everyone to meet me in training ground seven tomorrow morning at five in the morning for a survival test to see if your fit to be genin."

Sakura frowned after being shaken out of her thoughts. "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei? We already took the genin test."

Kakashi eye-smiled at her complete lack of knowledge, or at lest he was about too until Naruto spoke.

"That test was to see if we were capable of becoming genin, this test will test out skills and knowledge to see if we are capable of surviving as genin."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask as Naruto took his fun away, well, mostly.

"That right Naruto. Now for the part you don't know. Only nine out of all the graduating class will be allowed to stay genin, everyone else will be sent back to the academy for another year. Also this test only has a 33.3 percent passing rate so don't get your hopes up. Oh and don't eat breakfast before the test, you'll just throw up."

Before Kakashi could disappear in a puff of smoke, two ANBU appeared behind the genin scaring two out of the three of them.

"Kakashi Hataki, Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage would like to have a word with you two about private matters."

kakashi faced the two ANBU. "Did Hokage-sama tell you the nature of this discussion?"

"No, he simply said to find Naruto-san and you Hataki-san and that it was extremely important."

Naruto sighed before looking at Kakashi and nodding. The Jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke before Naruto turned to look at his teammates.

"Well I'm off guys see you tomorrow. Oh and Sasuke, here's a bit of advice. If your' gonna rebuild your clan you might just want to start dating. That way in case you die before you can kill Itachi, and yes I know about Itachi, your family can always try and kill him later. Well until tomorrow, ja ne?"

And with that Naruto disappeared in a swirl of flames. Sakura stared dumbstruck at where Naruto was a second ago while Sasuke was glaring at the spot with a twitching eye.

_"What the heck just happened?"__** "Cha. Who cares, did you see how hot he looked when he did that, OMG he actually looked hotter than Sasuke."**__ "For one I don't think I can argue with you there. But that dosn't mean that I'm giving up on Sasuke just yet. After all my mother said that he's the only real man for me." __**"And your gonna believe that? So far Sasuke's been as cold to us as a rock and now It looks like Naruto-kun is starting to be just as cold to us. So now what are we gonna do?"**__ "I don't know, we need some time to think about everything for a while."_

While all of this was going on in Sakura's head, Sasuke was having some very differend thoughts. Lets listen in.

_"How dare that dobe tell me what to do. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and what would that dobe know about anyway. But where did he learn how to do that technique anyway and why don't I have that power, I should have that power to kill Itachi. Once I activate my sharingan than he'll have no choice but to listen to me and give me that power."_

-Hokage's office: around 3:42 PM-

Kakashi and Sarutobi had been waiting for a few seconds for Naruto to arrive, they had thought that he would take a while to get there since it was about a ten minute run from the academy, what they wern't expecting was for Naruto to appear in a swirl of burning hellfire. But then again Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't at least try to give poor Sarutobi a heart attack every time he poped in. As suddenly as the flames appeared they disappeared leaving a very serious looking Naruto staring at a very confused Kakashi and a coughing Sarutobi.

"Hey Hokage-jiji you alright? You look like you just swollowed your pipe."

"I'm, cough, alright Naruto, cough, I just need, cough, to catch, cough, my breath"

"Naruto," said Kakashi getting Naruto's attention, "how exactly did you do that technique?"

"Oh that's simple Kakashi-san, I just added fire elemental chakra to the shunshin technique." answered Naruto like it was the easiest thing in the world.

After another minute or so, Sarutobi finally managed to catch his breath.

"So Naruto, I'm sure your curious why I've called you and Kakashi here?" He waited until both Kakashi and Naruto nodded. "Well Naruto it's to discuss your actions yesterday and about you family."

Naruto was now completely focused on nothing else but Sarutobi. Hell, you could have said that Tuechi was gonna give him a life-time supply of free ramen and he wouldn't of paid attention to what you said.

"Wait Hokage-sama. Naruto dosn't have a family so what are you talking about?"

"To put it simply Kakashi, we need to discuss about Naruto's parents and any possible blood-lines he may have inhereted from them. But I am surprised that you havn't figured out who young Naruto's father was by now, you're usually much more observant than this."

"Wait, you mean that I knew Naruto's father personally?"

The Hokage looked saddened for a second before finally saying. "Yes Kakashi but that will have to wait for a second, right now we need to discuss the events that occured last night, so tell me Naruto, you said that you were no longer going to be the villages punching bag. Now I know that you have been abused once or twice but It couldn't have been that bed. But you also said that if you were not treated like an equal throughout the village that you were going to take matters into your own hands with lethal force if necessary. Now I don't mean to belittle you Naruto-kun but just what do you think you will do?"

Kakashi was a little supprised, and when I say a little supprised, I mean that his visable eye was threatening to fall out of its socket.

"First of all Hokage-jiji, I was not exaggerating when I said I would no longer be a punching bag for this village, I have been beaten nearly every day for over the last nine years, especially on my birthday, and as proof..." Naruto slowly lifted off his shirt to reveal a multitude of scars that ranged from minor cut like scars, to scars that nearly crossed the length of his body. The Hokage was mortified by the sight while Kakashi just stared at Naruto dumbly. "As you can see I do not jest when I say that no one knows the extent of my scaring, and that's just physical not emotional or psychological. And as for using lethal force, well I will do what is necessary to ensure that my point is driven across be even if I have to kill civilians or shinobi, and don't worry about me, Kyuubi has more than enough power to ensure that I will not die. But do not worry, I will not kill if I do not need to, If one or two people come at me with the intent to only hurt or degrade me than I will only send them to the hospital, but if they come at me with the intent to kill, well, they are the ones that will be going to the morgue instead of me. But lets get back to the matter of my parents."

This shook the aged Hokage out of his musings and brought him back to the world of his memories.

"sigh. Naruto, as you know I have kept the information of your liniage away from you. I did this in order to protect you from your fathers many enemies. However I am starting to think that decision may have been the wrong one. Your father had made many enemies in Kumo and Kiri during the second great shinobi war, because he is the one man that brought both villages to their knees. Naruto, your father was none other than the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

Naruto was visibly shocked at this development as the room started to get thick with killing intent. Both Naruto and the Hokage looked at Kakashi so see him shaking in anger, glaring the very essence of death into the whithering old man.

"you...YOU!! YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD!" points to Naruto. "YOU TOLD ME MY SENSEI'S SON DIED IN THE KYUUBI ATTACK!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DESTROYED RIN WAS BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU TOLD US!! AND NOW YOUR TELLING ME THAT MY SENSEI'S SON HAS BEEN ALIVE ALL THIS TIME AND WAS EVEN BEING ABUSED BY THESE DAMN VILLAGERS!!"

By this point, Kakashi had grabbed the Hokage by the collar of his robes, revealed his sharingan eye, and was shaking the old man in the air.

"Please Kakashi control yourself, I did what I did for a reason."

Kakashi let go of the now shaken Hokage, but didn't stop glaring at him.

"If I had said anything about him being alive than you would have tried to adopt him, that would have raised suspicion in Kumo and Kirir and they would have no doubt that Naruto was their greatest enemy's son, and would have sent assassins to try and kill him."

At this point Naruto decied to enter the conversation.

"Even if those villages did try to assassinate me, it would have been less assassination attempts on my life than I got normially. At least the shinobi of Konoha would have tried to protect me from foreighn assassins instead of trying to kill me themselves."

With this information, the Hokage put his head down in shame. After all Naruto was probably right.

"But that's all in the past and we will have more time to talk about the past later, right now I want to hear about my Kaa-san."

The Hokage sighed deeply. He didn't really want to talk about this but he didn't see any way around it.

"Naruto-kun, your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki, the former princess of Whirlpool and a former jonin. She was the only woman I know that could put more male shinobi in the hospital than Tsunade. And she had a temper that would match a demon's especially when she was pregnant with you. But what you really need to know about her Naruto is that she isn't dead."

Naruto put his head down. _"So she didn't want me...I can't say I'm surprised, I mean I was probably nothing more than a monster to her and she gave me up without a second thought."_

Naruto was however, brought out of his depressive thoughts by the next thing the Hokage said.

"She isn't dead because she's been a coma since the day you were born, and nothing any of the medics have been able to do have brought her out of her coma."

Naruto's eyes brightened. So their was hope after all, perhaps not much but if she could pull through by some miracle than he could at least have a mother.

"If her condition continues to worsen, than I doubt that she will make it through the rest of the week."

"WHAT!! You have to take me to her right away!!"

"Naruto, I don't want you to get your hopes up in case she dosn't make it."

"That dosn't have anything to do with it! She's the only family I have. Please, just let me see her so I can remember what her face looked like if nothing else."

"Alright Naruto, follow me and I'll take you to her."

CHAPTER END.

Sorry I have to leave you hanging but if I wanted to have this chapter uploaded asap for your enjoyment but rest assured that I am working an the next chapters of all of my fanfictions. just please be patent with me. thanks and dont forget to review.


	3. Family, Friends, Fashion, and Love

**Choices Made, Mask Broken**

**p.3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters; so stay the fuck off my ass you god damn lawyers.

"humman talk"

_'human thinking'_

**"demon talking/ jutsu"**

_**'demon thinking'**_

* * *

As Naruto, Sarutobi, and Kakashi arrived at the hospital, Naruto used a henge to transform into a regular looking boy with brown hair and brown eyes, no whisker marks, and he was a little shorter. Sarutobi and Kakashi looked at him with a confused expression on their faces until Naruto explained. "I'm now welcome in a lot of places in Konoha, that includes the hospital." The two older shinobi have a sorrowful but knowing expression.When the three of them walked in they all noticed that the hospital seemed to be having a fairly slow day. This point was made by the receptionist sleeping at the desk and the doctor that was taking a nap on one of the sofa's in the reception room.

"Well, this palce is awfully...calm." commented Naruto.

Kakashi just nodded in agreement before taking out his favorite orange book.

Sarutobi, being the wise old man that he was, just grunted before walking up to the napping receptionist and clearing his throat to get her attention. Said receptionist, who was previously having a dream about something not inportant, slowly opened her eyes, only to come face-to-face with the wrinkly one himself.

"Oh, good...afternoon Hokage-sama. What do you need today?" Asked the lady with a sweet but serious tone.

"I was curious about the status of Kushina Uzumaki and if anyone can see her today." replied the ageing Hokage.

The nurse checked her clipboard before answering the old man. "Well she's still in a coma but it dosn't look too good, as to weather you can see her or not, well it should be fine. She's in room 304."

With that the Hokage nodded and made a hand gesture for the two remaining people to follow him. Three minuets of walking found Naruto staring at the door to room 304, and he was nervous. Well, in all fairness, it was the first time he would ever see his mother, even if she was in a coma. Still, that didn't make it any easier on poor Naruto, who was so nervous that he almost dropped his henge. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the two older men he was with.

"Naruto, are you ok? We can always come back later if you'r not feeling up to this?" asked Kakashi who supprisingly wasn't reading his smut. Of coarse he would never read it in front of Kushina, especially not after the last time he did. Kushina damn nearly beat him into an early grave for that. Afterwords, Kakashi would make it a habit to never reveal his smut in front of her again.

"Yea Kakashi-sensei. I want...no, I NEED to do this." And with that Naruto pushed open the door to Kushina's room and what he saw inside nearly broke his heart.

Inside the hospital room, lay Kushina Uzumaki, the mother that Naruto never knew he had. Her ankle length orange-red hair lay off the side of the bed. she was dressed in a hospital gown, laying completely still with all sorts of monitors and an I.V. hooked up to her. But the sad part was that she looked ghostly pale with small arms, legs and body because of all the atrophy her muscles must have gone through over the years. Overall she looked like a very frail person that was hanging on to life by the skin of their teeth. Naruto's henge shattered in an instant.

Naruto slowly and shakily walked to the side of her bad and in a quiet voice that almost broke the Hokage's heart to hear, Naruto uttered the words. "h-hello, kaa-san." And with that, tears that Naruto had been holding back for years. Tears that he didn't think he had any more, started to stream down Naruto's face. With a shaky hand gently cupped his mothers' right cheek.

"Kaa-san, their are so many things I wish I could tell you. Well, first of all, my name's Naruto Uzumaki and if you havn't guessed, I'm your son. I wish otou-san could be here to explain things better to you than me, but I guess with you being in a coma and all, it would all be kinda pointless. Oh how I wish you could hear me kaa-san." Thruoghout his small speech Naruto kept a quiet, almost whisper-like voice.

It was also during Naruto's little speech that Kakashi glanced over to the monitiors that displayed Kushina's vitals, and what he saw shocked him so much that he had to use his sharingan to make sure he wasn't seeing things. With his miraculous discovery made, Kakashi quickly lowered himself to the hokage's level and quickly whispered into his ear, "Hokage-sama, I think you should check Kushina's vital monitors."

Following Kakashi's curious suggestion, the withering hokage looked at the monitors and what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. The monitors were showing that Kushina's vitals, that were near the dead zone earlier that day, were returning to safe levels at an almost inhuman pace. At first, the hokage thought that the monitors must be malfunctioning, but his assessment was quickly squashed when he heard a very soft, very female moan coming from the medical bed.

"ugh, who, who's there...Minato...Is that you?"

Kakashi and Sarutobi's neck's could be heard popping as they spun their heads around to look at Kushina. Said woman hadn't really moved but she did shift from under the sheets. Naruto had to restrain himself from hugging the woman as tight as he could, given that her medical condition was still weak, he could very well hurt her if he did. So instead, he simply squeezed her hand.

"N-No...I'm not Minato...but it is good to finally meet you...Kaa-san." Naruto felt like the tears would never stop flowing from his eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun? Is that really you? W-what happened and where am I, and where's Minato-kun?"

Sarutobi and Kakashi had a sad look on their faces. They knew that breaking the news to Kushina would be difficult and she was nowhere strong enough at the moment to take the news that her husband had been dead for twelve years, let alone all of the other sad and depressing news they would have to give her. Sarutobi, given his ancient wisdom decided to talk with Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, now is not the time. You have been in a coma for twelve years and you need your rest. Tomorrow we will explain everything, but for now try and get some sleep. I will inform the doctors that you have woken up but for now try and rest."

Kushina gave a quick and silent now before closing her eyes and fell asleep. Though technically she had been asleep for twelve years that didn't mean that she would be full of energy when she woke up. That coupled with the fact that she had nearly no muscles left meant that even after a small ammount of exertion, she was tired. Naruto, who had wanted to get to know his mother better, simply stroked her hair before giving a small, sad smile before he noticed that Sarutobi and Kakashi had signaled him to follow them out of the room.

Once out of Kushina's room Naruto had a few questions to ask, but with an intelegence that almost appear that he was reading Naruto's mind, Sarutobi spoke.

"Listen Naruto, your mother is weak and need to rest. After a while she will be strong enough to understand what happened to your father and what has happened to you, but try and not talk about your past specifically for the time being. Kami know's that Kushina-chan would never be able to take the news in her weakend state. I'll tell her tomorrow what happened to Minato-kun twelve years ago but for now you should go home while I have some of the doctors check-up on her. And don't worry, I'll stay here to make sure that everything goes alright."

Naruto was relieved to hear that everything would be fine. So Naruto was about to head back to his appartment when he was stopped by the Hokage.

"Wait, Naruto, I want to give you something." Sarutobi calmly dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "I think your father would want you to be living in your family's home instead of that small appartment. Not to mention what Kushina-chan would do to me if she ever found out that you were living alone in a small appartment. Kakashi, do you think you can show Naruto to the Namikaze estate? Their are more things that we need to talk about but I have to get back to my office to finish my paperwork for now."

Sarutobi was given a simple nod before he handed over the keys to Naruto and the duo disappeared in either a puff of smoke or a swirl of burning hellfire.

* * *

-Namikaze estate: 2:03 PM-

* * *

Kakashi had already shown Naruto to and around the house. Well, I shouldn't say house since it was more like a mansion. Not the typical type of Japanese mansion like the Hyuuga estates mind you, but a more Western style estates with a three story main building with the recreation room, kitchen, and main office inside. The building's west and right wings were the sleeping rooms for both family members and guests. In the back was the clan library and dojo and the backyard was divided into a zen yard and a personal training ground. Naruto had already picked out his bedroom which was the second biggest room. The room itself had a large bed, some thick curtains to block out the light in the morning, a bookshelf, a few weapon racks, and a huge as hell bathroom that had a walk-in shower with glass doors, (will become important later) a wall sized mirror, granite counter tops and a beautiful designer sink.

The library was filled with books and scrolls on everything from chakra theory to jutsu history. In the main office Naruto had found his fathers journal and read the last few pages of it in hopes of finding anything useful about the shikifujin seal and had supprisingly found a ton of information on it. However most of it was just untested theory so he would have to do more research on that subject later. The recreation room had a some couches, some loveseats, chairs, recliners, some pool tables, a pair of poker tables, (will use that later) and a Big Screen TV (add sound of angles singing) connected to a VCR, and a huge shelf full of movies. The dojo was the basic type of training room with workout machines, weapon shelves, trainng ring, and clothes with gravity seals on them. The zen garden was just basically that, a garden. The only thing he noted was that the grass needed to be cut and some weeds needed to be pulled, but that could be taken care of later with some shadow clones. The training area outside needed a lot of work. The training posts were half eaten by termites and half destroyed from years of vigorous training. The grass was probably up to Naruto's stomach, and the pond in the back of the training ground was half covered with alge. Overall it would need a hell of a lot of work.

Naruto only had one problem with all of this... It was just too damn much. Even if his mother was going to be living with him their was simply too much damn space. The place looked like it was built for a major clan not for a single family. Sighing, Naruto got out of the chair he had been relaxing in and decided he needed to do some shopping, first for some clothes, then for some gardening equipment, and finally for some food.(hey twelve year old food is not good food.) Naruto walked down the empty hallways to the main office of the compound and, biting his thumb, smeared some blood on the seal on the safe, opening it up and allowing him to grab some money. After closing and resealing the safe, Naruto quickly and quietly walked out the front door, locking it of coarse, and down the walkway to the front gate and out into the rich district of where his home was located.

No sooner had he walked out the door had Naruto accidently bumped into someone. This particular someone was wearing a pink chinese dress, dark blue shinobi pants, and had her hair up into two buns. (if you dont' know who this is than you need to kill yourself.)

"Sorry miss, I didn't see you there." said Naruto slowly getting up.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking" The girl said not paying attention to who she was talking too.

"Here let me hel-... No way! Is that you Ten-chan?!"

Tenten was frozen in place for a second. Only one person had ever called her 'Ten-chan' in her entire life. But the last time she saw him was almost four years ago right after he had started the academy. When Tenten opened her eyes to look at the person she bumped into she was greeted with the sight of flat, spiky blond hair, and deep cerulean eyes. Their was no doubt at who she was staring at.

"Naru-kun is that you?! Damn, look at how you. You look like you practically live for nothing but training. So what are you doing here in this part of the village?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck for a second. "Well you see, I actually live here. The place behind me is my new home."

Tenten was shocked. Naruto was an orphan and was supposed to be broke all the time, but by the looks of it he was easily loaded. It just didn't add up.

"So Ten-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just on my way to see if one of my teammates wanted to do some sparing with me. I just tried Neji but he said he was too busy with clan activities today to spar so I was on my way to see if Lee wanted to."

Naruto stroke his chin for a second. _'Lee...Lee...Kuso where have I heard that name before...It sounds so familiar..." _Just then it him him.

"Oh Lee, you mean that guy that wore the plain white gi with black shinobi pants and hade hure eyebrows?"

Tenten smiled, then she looked exausted for some reason. "Yeah that's Lee, well used to be him."

"What happened to Lee?" Naruto was curious, if only because Tenten seemed depressed for some reason.

"What happened to Lee? Gai-sensei's what happened to Lee. Now he's the same hard worker, but he has a bowl but, orange leg warmers with Kami knows how much weight put under them, and wears a green, full body, spandex suit."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, right eye twitching with all it's might. His head turned slowly to face her as the bones in his neck sounded like they were breaking.

"Your kidding me right? Please Kami tell me your joking!"

Tenten gave an exasperated sigh. "I really wish I was. I've tried to get him to stop wearing the spandex suit if nothing else but nothing I've tried has worked."

Naruto looked deep in thought for a few minuets. Finally after much thought Naruto finally came to a decision.

"Ten-chan, I'm gonna help you with this. No person should look like you just said, but I'm not sure I'll be able to do this on my own, so to get and accurate assessment, I'm gonna have to see the target first hand."

Tenten smiled at Naruto and happily hugged him. What she didn't know was that when she hugged him she accidentially gave him a feel of her 'pillows'. Something that Naruto couldn't help but blush at. Naruto may never admit it but Tenten was actually his first crush, not Sakura. When Tenten let go of Naruto she grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him to where she knew Lee would be.

* * *

-training ground ten: 2:23 PM-

* * *

Naruto just couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he had seen the epitome of horror when he first set eyes on what Lee had become, but to his dismay, it only got worse when Maito Gai decided to make a dynamic entry. Naruto didn't have to stay long to know that he was not capable of changing Lee into something presentable, at least, not alone anyways. Sure he could simply put Lee in a more fashionable pair of clothes but that alone would not work. No, the true problem lay in the depths of lee's personality and his mind. For this endeavor, Naruto would need some help. He wasn't really good with fashion, though you would never be able to tell with his choice of cloths, so with fasion and a person's mind being the main problems, Naruto could only think of one person that would be able to help him with this. But that would wait until he was done shopping.

* * *

-Shopping district 5:37 PM-

* * *

After getting all the necessary supplies, groceries, and clothes he needed, and sending everything home via **Kagebunshin, **all Naruto needed now was some gardening supplies and to enlist some help. Entering a small flower store, Naruto was greeted by the sight of a man in his early to mid thirties with light blond hair and a gruff exterior. Anyone could easily tell that this man was definitely a shinobi that commanded respect for his abilities. The fact that said man was currently manning a cash register at a frilly flower shop almost didn't register with Naruto...almost.

"Welcome to Yamanaka flowers, how may I help you...Well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, how ya' been?" Inoichi greeted with a warm smile.

"Pretty good Inoichi-san, I'm gonna be needing a lot of supplies for a huge project I got." Said Naruto grinning and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well look around and pick what you like Naruto, were having a sale today."

Naruto casually walked around picking up about five hedge trimmers, two lawn mowers, a pond skimmer, and some potted plants. all in all it came to about 307,000 ryo, which Naruto happily paid. After making a few shadow clones, which carried the lawn equipment away, Naruto once again glanced at Inoichi, knowing he was about to tread into dangerous waters if he wasn't careful.

"Hey, Inoichi-san, would you by chance know where Ino-chan is?" Naruto asked slowly and calmly as to not disturb the creature known as a overprotective father, but no matter what you say you will always disturb it.

"And why exactly would you need to see my daughter, Uzumaki-san?" raising an eyebrow and giving Naruto a real close look.

"Well, one of my friends' teammates needs a serious fashion makeover and I said I would help. But, this teammate happens to be Maito Gai's student and mini-me"

Inoichi shuddered. The though of Maito Gai woiuld make anybody cringe in terror of the horrible jumpsuit he wore. (I actually hate Gai and Lee's spandex suits more than Naruto's orange monstrosity) Hell even the hokage can only take soo much of Gai and lee before it simply becomes too much and he sends them on an extended mission just to get them out of the village.

"But I think that Lee-san's problem lays in the confinds of his mind. That's why I need Ino's help. If anybody could get me into Lee's head to fix what's broken, it would definately be her."

Inoichi thought about it for a minute and realized that he had to agree with Naruto. Ino talked about fasoin almost as much as she talked about Sasuke.

_'Now if only she would stop talking about Uchiha-san constantly than everything would be great. Honestly, what do today's girls see in him.?'_

After determining whether or not Naruto was lieing, and finding no fault to his words Inoichi said.

"She's upstairs Naruto. Oh, and if it works, do you think we might be able to fix Gai?"

Naruto's face deadpanned "Inoichi-san, I'm a miracle worker and a shinobi, but even I can't do something that only Kami can do." And with that Naruto walked upstairs to the bedrooms above the flower shop. However Ino was nowhere to be found so Naruto did what any normal person does when they can't find someone.

"INO-CHAN!! HEY INO-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NARUTO?! IS THAT YOU?! I'M IN THE SHOWER WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Yelled Ino sounding kinda agitated.

"I need your help! One of my friends' teammates needs a serious fasion makeover and a mental inspection, but I can't think of anyone more qualified with fasion than you, so I was hoping you would help me fix this person up!"

"Why should I help! I mean honestly, what do I get in return?!"

Naruto was starting to get a headache from all the yelling so he rubbed the bridge of his nose to help him think and to help fend off the ensuing headache.

"Think of it this way Ino-chan, you'll be doing Konoha a major favor"

"C'mon his clothes can't be that bad now can they?!"

"Here, let me help you visualize it Ino-chan. He has a bowl haircut, the THICKEST eyebrows you have ever seen, he wears orange leg warmers over a Full. Green. Spandex. Body. Suit." Naruto added putting emphasis on the last five words.

Their was a pause on the other side of the door before the water slowly turned off. The next thing that happend, was so fast that Naruto barely had time to register it.

A naked Ino Yamanaka burst out of the bathroom practically ripping the door off of it's hinges, grabbing Naruto by the shoulders, shaking him violently screaming."TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!! TAKE ME NOW NARUTO!!" I suppose it's really bad luck that Inoichi had decided to check up on how Naruto and his daughter were doing, only to come around the corner hearing "TAKE ME NOW NARUTO" poor Inoichi suffered four simultaneous heart attacks.

Naruto just stared at Ino, bug-eyed, with a small bit of blood trickling down his nose, before he promptly fainted, leaving a flushed Ino.

-Yamanaka residence 7:36 PM-

Naruto was a little groggy when he woke up. He didn't really remember anything before he fainted but he could of sworn he was talking to someone about something, then he noticed it. The room he was in was completely different from his appartment. The walls were clean with no holes or insects crawling on them, the walls were painted sky blue. The floor was a nice, soft, carpet devoid of stains. The dresser and closet were practically busting out with clothes, and the bed he was on was soft with a thick sheet and a blond girl on...

hold the phone...

"GHAAAA! I-Ino, what am I doing here and why was I in y-your b-be-?" Naruto just couldn't finish that sentence because he took a look at himself.

He was devoid of a shirt or his crimson jacket, luckily (or unluckily depending on how you look at it) he still had his pants on. Naruto looked at Ino with a piercing gaze, like he was trying to dig into her very soul, something that almost went unnoticed by Ino as she was too captivated by his muscles.

"Ino-chan, why did you remove by jacket and shirt?" Asked Naruto in a calm and cool voice: So cool that it almost brought the temperature in the room down.

"When you fainted after looking at me...naked, your sholders popped out of their sockets so I had to push them back in." Ino answered calmly, silently adoring the sight of Naruto's muscles. It was a little known fact that when they were younger, Ino had a little crush on Naruto after she became friends with sakura, but was afraid of not being accepted so she pretended to like Sasuke, but were getting off topic.

"And the reason you removed my clothes is...?"

"I couldn't see where your joints were with your shirt on so I had to remove it." Ino lied. Unfortunately for her Naruto caught the lie but decided not to pressure the issue, after all, he could always find out the information later.

"I see, well thank you for that and I am sorry if I stared at you before I fainted, you just surprised me is all. I wouldn't have looked if I knew."

"Are you saying I'm unattractive?!" Ino asked, slightly hurt at the insinuation.

"No, no, your not ugly Ino-chan, you very beautiful it's just that I know you don't like me very much so I know you didn't want me to stare is all."

Ino was slightly taken back at being called beautiful. Sure she had heard it from other guys in her age group but they always said those things to get what all guys want in the end. But she knew that someone like Naruto wouldn't say someone was beautiful unless he truly meant it. It was for that reason that her face suddenly and "inexplicably" turned pink, if only for a second.

"Arigato Naruto-kun, I appreciate it, and I don't hate you if that's what you think, it's just that I...well...I'm afraid of not fitting in ok!" answered Ino, feeling slightly downtrotten at the end.

"Your scared of being alone and unaccepted...It's understandable, after all I've had to live like that every day of my life since the day I was born, and I do everything in my power to be accepted. Though, deep down, I just know I never will." Said Naruto sounding depressed (or emo).

Ino looked at his downtrodden face with tears in her eyes and for once, she felt like a bitch. She had been one of the people to verbally abuse him in the past, for the very same thing she was afraid of no less. That's when she launched herself at the dark-blond and buried her head into his chest sobbing for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I sould have been kinder to you, I'm so sorry!"

Naruto firmly wrapped his arms around her waist and back as they lay on the ground, cooing to her to calm her down.

"Shh, shh, It's alright Ino-chan, I don't blame you for what you said to me. It's alright."

After about a minute Ino finally calmed down enough to remove her head from Naruto chest, only to stare deeply into his eyes. She was mesmerized by the cerulean orbs that seemed to be filled with sadness, hurt, pain, caring, forgiveness and even love. Ino didn't know how long she had been staring into his eyes, or how she had moved her head so close to his but that didn't seem to matter as her lips met his in a comforting embrace that seemed to make time itself stop. The feeling of his lips on hers sent shivers up and down Inos' spine as she deepened the kiss, and he had no intentions of stopping either. It didn't matter in Inos' mind at that moment if everyone would make her an outcast, It felt so good and so right to be with him. Alas, soon the couple would have to part for one of the most basic of necessities, air.

The parting couple stared lovingly into each others eyes before a coughing sound startled the both of them forcing the two to separate, much to their displeasure. The cough belonged to none other than Ino's mother, Hachino Yamanaka. The older woman and soft brown hair, with Ino's turquoise eyes. she was about 5'9" in height and wore a light green shirt and tan dress with a pink apron on over it. And though she was a civilian, she had a good grasp on shinobi matters.

"So what were you two doing Ino?" the woman asked sweetly. A little _too_ sweetly.

"N-Nothing mom! W-we were just...just, discussing about helping out a friend tomorrow, that's it!" Ino quickly said, not even sounding remotely believable.

"Uh, huh. Back when I and your father were younger, we would usually call "discussing" sucking each others face off." Said Hachino, smiling a toothy, grin.

Ino and Naruto both at least had the dignity to look away from the woman and blush. That's when Ino's mother moved closer to Naruto as to inspect him like he was a peice of art or something. Naruto was starting to sweat as he was being scrutinized. For some reason, he felt like he was on exhibit or something.

"hmm. Well. I approve, I just want you to know Mr. Uzumaki, that if you hurt my daughter, that Inoichi-kun isn't the only person you will need to worry about."

Naruto sighed in relief. For a second he thought she was one of the people that blindly hated him and was about to order him out of her house.

"Oh and by the way Naruto-kun, I don't mind if you don't wear a shirt, but try and keep your pants on while me and Inoichi-kun are home. Okay?" she said with a smile before winking and walking away.

Ino yelled a loud "MOM!!" before the older woman scurried away, leaving an extremely flush-faced Ino and a silently shocked Naruto.

After a few minuets of uncomfortable silence Naruto decided to talk.

"So Ino-chan, do you have any ideas about what to put someone like Lee in. I mean, it's not like someone like him would be willing to do anything for fasion unless it had function."

Ino, who was glad to have the awkward silence broken, smiled before diving under her bed and bringing out some fasion magazines. Unbenonced to her, she also grabbed some other types of magazines.

"Alright Naruto-kun start going through some of these and help me pick out this Lee guy's wardrobe, from what you said, it's not gonna be easy."

Naruto was digging through the pile of magazines before a thought came to him.

_"Wait a second, did she just call me Naruto-KUN? Wow, I guess she really does like me, but I cant just forget about Hinata! Ugh, why me?!"_

Naruto absentmindedly opened a random magazine and skimming through the first article before something caught his attention.

"Hey Ino-chan?"

"Yeah Naruto-kun?"

"What exactly is a rimjob?"

"What!?"

Ino quickly ran to see that Naruto was holding one of her more "Personal" magazines, which she quickly took and put behind her back.

"N-nevermind Naruto-kun, l-lets just get back to looking at clothes right?! Right!"

Naruto was hesitant for a second before picking up a magazine that's cover was completely black. Opening to a random page, only to see the page fold out into a three section folded page. Naruto abruptly closed the magazine and looked at Ino that was sweating profusely.

"Ino-chan" Naruto stated calmly. "You have to be one of the biggest perverts I have ever met."

"I-Its not my fault I'm curious! Besides I'm not the only kunoichi that's a pervert. I bet you don't even know that Hinata uses her byakugan to look under your clothes!"

Naruto just stared at Ino with shock written all over his face, that's when Naruto replied to the extent of his intelegence.

"She Whats?"

Ino just nodded knowing it would take time before Naruto could believe her. So, taking pity on Naruto, she helped him up onto his feet and after grabbing his clothes, Ino ushered him out of her home before Naruto gave her a quick kiss good night and walking home to try and process this new information. It would be a long night for Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

-End of chapter 3-

So what did you think? were you expecting what happened with Ino? well either way I hope you enjoyed it and I'll get back to you with a new chapter soon. Ja ne.


End file.
